


Grinding the Beans of Romance

by GuacGuacamole



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, for all the other members that I didn't list I want you to know that I love them a lot too, panwink fluff, send me love because I live eat and breathe off that stuff, title is cheesy but yolo, v random but the Eye Candy album by Samuel is so good I'm wheezing, woojin is mentioned like once and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuacGuacamole/pseuds/GuacGuacamole
Summary: In which Guanlin wonders whether or not he should ask out the cute barista working in the coffee shop near his college campus and Jihoon wonders whether or not he should ask out the cute customer who just strolled in from heaven.





	Grinding the Beans of Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This story wasn't as long as I had thought it was going to be, but I still enjoyed writing it! I do think my writing has improved by a slight smidgen but idk tbh! Leave kudos, comments, and yes, even bookmarks if you want to because those are like the Jihoon to my Guanlin! I love all of you guys who decided to give this story a shot and I'm going to leave before I write an essay!!! <3

The leaves outside were in pretty shades ranging from scarlet red to golden orange, and they were easily seen from Guanlin's seat by the window, but all he could focus on was the prettiest person he had ever laid his eyes on.

The barista, to put it simply, was very good-looking, and Guanlin was at the point where he couldn't even look at his drink without musing to himself how the coffee was just a shade lighter than the barista's eyes.

The barista had pretty brown eyes the color of cinnamon swirls, cherry red lips, and fluffy dark brown hair.

With his soft set of features including the gentle curve of his mouth, he was the epitome of perfection.

Guanlin was no doubt smitten.

Noticing the barista coming closer to his table with a washrag in his hand, Guanlin fumbled for his phone in the pocket of his hoodie, texting Daehwi in order to cover up his stare.

**To: Daehwi (≧∇≦)/**

_Hwi, I think I just saw the love of my life at the coffee shop outside of campus_

**From: Daehwi (≧∇≦)/**

_Lin, you've said that about 9 people so far and you've only been here for what three months_

**To: Daehwi (≧∇≦)/**

_wdym I've said that about like 3 people so far but I'm being real here Hwi, he's the love of my life like my hands are shaky around my latte and I just!! can't!! breathe!!_

**From Daehwi (≧∇≦)/**

_oH N O your hands are shaky around your latte!!!_

**To: Daehwi (≧∇≦)/**

_Don't give me that attitude mister but like he's just so- gimme a sec imma send a pic_

**To: Daehwi (≧∇≦)/**

_[image attached] you see the one with the pretty cinnamon swirl eyes with the rag in his hand_

**From Daehwi (≧∇≦)/**

_Ok he's h0t and that's lowkey creepy how quick you sent me a pic_

**From: Daehwi (≧∇≦)/**

_b u t have you seen the cute guy with that smol head behind him like I think I just saw the love of my life too_

**From: Daehwi (≧∇≦)/**

_that's it, I'm heading over to the coffee shop but lemme powder my nose gotta look h0t for the love of my life_

Guanlin turned off his phone, stopping himself from replying with a sarcastic comment as he inhaled a deep breath in order to calm himself.

His heart was thudding frantically in his heart and his cheeks were rosier than they had been before as he peeked through his long lashes up at the barista.

Daehwi's message left him thinking because did he look hot (h0t, the mental image of Daehwi corrected) in front of the love of his life??

Running a hand through his hair in order to brush away the look of a brain-dead zombie (college students and zombies aren't too different after all), Guanlin took a sip of his drink, hoping that Daehwi would get here soon before Guanlin did something stupid.

+

Jihoon subtly elbowed Jinyoung in the side as Jihoon tried very hard to not stare at the cute boy in the cafe.

''Jinyoung, just look at him,'' Jihoon whined softly, the jug of heavy cream in his hand forgotten as he fought the urge to stare at the boy.

Jinyoung just raised an eyebrow, clearly used to Jihoon's antics by this point.

Jihoon ignored the lack of attention and focused instead on the boy sitting near the window, ready to fanboy about a complete stranger.

He had brown eyes the color of coffee, unblemished ivory skin, rosy lips, and dark hair that was fluffed up cutely (an obvious sign that the boy was a student at the nearby campus that Jihoon, too, attended) which made Jihoon's knees a little weak in a good way.

''He's a foreigner and the way his accent came out when he got flustered at the counter is just so cute,'' Jihoon squealed as quietly as he could, his cheeks flushing red when he noticed the boy look up from his phone at the sound.

''He's good-looking,'' Jinyoung rushed into his next words as soon as he could before Jihoon could turn on him with a possessive glare,'' but there are a lot of good-looking guys that come in often.''

''Jinyoung, just _look_ at him! Other guys can't even compare,'' Jihoon huffed out, ready to spiral into a long rant about how perfectly the sunshine reflected off his strands of hair which looked like it was spun from the finest ebony (even though there was barely any sunshine outside) and how his features were so soft yet strong.

The tinkling bell interrupted him before he could and he turned his attention to the doorway.

Jihoon turned around to look at Jinyoung, noticing the lack of alertness from the younger boy, and elbowed him again with a mischievous look stretched on his face.

''See someone you like?'' Jihoon asked.

All Jihoon got in return was a choked response, and Jihoon pushed Jinyoung towards the counter.

Jihoon watched the customer order a drink and noticed the flushed cheeks of the customer himself, smiling knowingly to himself as he once again focused on subtly staring at the love of his life.

+

''How can he even be real?'' Daehwi sighed dreamily from his seat across from Guanlin, his eyes practically twinkling as he sipped idly from his pumpkin spice latte (Daehwi had declared that he didn't mind being called basic as long as he could cherish this drink with his heart and soul).

''His head is so small that this cup,'' Daehwi held up his drink for emphasis,'' is like twice the length of his face.''

''Hwi, just look at him,'' Guanlin said, his voice also at the same level of dreamy as Daehwi's is,'' He's just so cute and the way he prepared my drink was so-''

Guanlin finished that thought with a lovesick sigh.

''Do you think,'' Guanlin piped up, his mood taking a spin for the worst,'' that the two at the counter are dating?''

Daehwi's head slammed down onto the surface of the wooden table, his lips curved in a pout.

Guanlin almost felt guilty for mentioning that fact, but he knew fully that Daehwi and he would never break someone's relationship, even if the people in said relationship were supposedly the loves of their lives. 

''I never thought of that,'' Daehwi whined, switching suddenly from Korean to English, which was a habit he had whenever he was too wracked with emotions to care about people understanding him.

Luckily for Daehwi, Guanlin did understand, but instead of relaying that thought, Guanlin just sighed. 

The few other customers in the coffee shop shot the both of them weird looks before deciding to ignore the oddly depressed table in the back. 

+

''Do you think they're dating?'' was the first thing Jihoon piped up with after the new customer slid into the seat next to Jihoon's soulmate. 

Jinyoung didn't reply with anything, his lips set into a tense line as he tried his best to observe the two by the window discreetly. 

Jihoon would've laughed at the younger male's awkward antics if he wasn't doing the exact same. 

After a beat of silence, Jinyoung finally spoke up. 

''I don't think so.''

''What makes you think so?'' Jihoon asked, an eyebrow arched in surprise. 

''I've seen them on campus and they don't exhibit that couple-y feel,'' Jinyoung said before adding quickly in a soft voice,'' andWoojinmightbeinthesamemajorashimsohemayormaynothavetoldmethat.''

''One, it's a good thing that they're not dating,'' Jihoon's shoulders sagged in relief before jumping back into their original position,'' and Two, are you saying that you know-wait no-stalk him?''

''Hyung,'' Jinyoung inhaled sharply as he realized his slip up,'' I do not stalk him.''

All Jinyoung got in reply was a scoff.

+

''I'm going to ask him,'' Daehwi said.

''Wait, what?'' Guanlin exclaimed, shooting up in his seat.

''You heard me, Linnie, I'm going to ask him,'' Daehwi said.

And that was how Guanlin ended up watching his best friend march over to the counter, slam down a hand onto the counter to catch the attention of the small-headed male (and all the customers in the coffee shop), and outright ask out loud if said small-headed was single. 

Guanlin didn't know whether to shrink in embarrassment for Daehwi or raise both hands and clap the fudge out of them because _go get your man, Hwi_. 

The one Daehwi was after dropped his jaw and Guanlin would've laughed if it wasn't for the shock overcoming him at the moment.

Daehwi's man (that was what Guanlin was going to refer him as until it was proven otherwise or until he found out his name) shook his head in shock. 

Daehwi grabbed his man's arm and dragged him outside of the coffee shop.

''Oh my crackers I can't believe this,'' Guanlin breathed out in amazement at his friend's bold display of action. 

''I can't believe it either,'' another voice piped up and Guanlin jumped.

''Uh yeah I mean um,'' Guanlin, flustered, began to stumble until he found the right word,'' hi?''

''Since your friend's determined to go out with Jinyoung, who definitely won't object to that idea,'' the cute barista who left Guanlin's mind filled with a mantra of hottie alert said,'' I guess I should also step up.''

''Huh?'' was Guanlin's educated response. 

His next question left Guanlin absolutely breathless.

''Are you free anytime this week?'' the cute barista smiled. 

Guanlin, in that moment, believed that he had died and gone to heaven. 

''Um yeah I-uh am except for like Thursday because I have-um-a club meeting but yeah I'm free mostly,'' Guanlin replied quickly, tripping over his own words.

''That's good!'' the cute barista said, his smile growing even brighter,'' How about Friday evening? I'm off from work then.''

Guanlin's heart skipped a beat as he nodded frantically before stopping himself suddenly because _wow Guanlin, are you really that desperate?_ (The answer's yes)

+

It was fall, the leaves outside sporting warm shades of blazing colors. 

Guanlin, despite how much time had passed, still had his attention fixated on his lover-no, his husband.

''Do you remember how we met?'' Jihoon said, stirring the coffee in his pink mug lazily.

''Do you mean if I remember how Daehwi practically kidnapped poor Jinyoung from the coffee shop and then proceeded to apologize for the kidnapping?'' Guanlin said, a fond smile stretched on his lips,'' Because the answer to that is a yes.''

Jihoon made a snorting noise, trying to muffle the laughter bubbling at his lips with the sleeve of his sweater. 

It didn't work and he exploded into the laughing fit he had been trying to suppress.

''Everyone looked so dumbfounded,'' Jihoon said between fragments of laughter, tears in his eyes.

''Or do you mean if I remember how I met the most beautiful person in the world?'' Guanlin said, knowing that the sappy comment would most likely end up with a smack from Jihoon.

Jihoon's response wasn't the expected one.

His laughter died down and his cheeks got rosy like they always did whenever he was pleased.

''You know,'' Jihoon added,'' that was the day that I also met the most beautiful person in the world. And do you know who that was?''

Guanlin arched an eyebrow, waiting for the answer. 

''Daehwi,'' Jihoon said, grinning mischievously.

Guanlin laughed, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Jihoon gently. 

They broke apart, both a little breathless, and Jihoon smiled again, though this time it was soft rather than mischievous. 

''I was kidding you know,'' Jihoon said, looping his fingers through Guanlin's,'' that person was you.''

Jihoon paused, his eyes sparkling with love as he finished his thought, stopping Guanlin from making a snarky remark like _Of course I know it's me_.

''And it still is.''

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talking about Guanlin's long lashes made me lowkey jelly and I'm just going to leave you with that 
> 
>  
> 
> (also idk about you guys but comment down below if you want me to write lil shots based on Panwink's dates or lil prompts about them that extend their relationship in this story more but anyways I hoped you enjoyed my story <33)


End file.
